During semiconductor processing operations, a semiconductor wafer is typically supported on a pedestal within a processing chamber. The wafer may be held in place with respect to the pedestal using a “chuck,” which is a device that augments the force of gravity with some other type of clamping force that increases the friction load between the wafer and the pedestal/chuck in order to prevent relative movement between the wafer and the pedestal/chuck. One type of chuck that is used in such operations is an “electrostatic chuck,” or ESC. Discussed herein are improvements relating to ESC design.